Field of the invention
This invention relates to improvements in an adjustable transfer locating and marking system for holes. More particularly, the present transfer tool for cabinet holes allows an installer to locate multiple holes on a wall for plumbing and or outlets and then transfer the size and locations to a cabinet. The holes can then be accurately cut into the cabinet.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
When installing a cabinet, sheetrock, drywall or paneling in a house, office or kitchen the locations and size of the water supply, drain, electrical outlets or other items that extend through the wall requires an opening. Typically an installer will take measurements from a corner to approximate the center and then repeat the measurements on the back of the cabinet. This is repeated for each measurement until all of the locations are identified and then the holes are cut or drilled. The accuracy of these multiple approximate locations can result in cutting large holes or openings that are not centered.
There have been some tools that identify one or more openings. Some patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,658 issued on Aug. 4, 1970 to John F. Howell discloses an Electrical Outlet Box Locator. The electrical outlet box locator mounts in a room between the ceiling and the floor. The device has an arm that locates an electrical box on a stud wall. The arm is rotated away and the sheetrock is moved into position. The arm is then rotated to the sheetrock and the marking is then transferred to the sheetrock where the location of the hole is identified. While this patent allows for marking of the ceiling and the floor in the location where a cabinet would be located. It further does not accommodate the multiple holes for a cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,907 issued on Nov. 29, 1977 to Howard Dauber discloses an Electrical Outlet and Switchbox Locator. This patent uses a framework of spaced vertical telescoping members and spaced horizontal telescoping members is adjustable positioned in front of a wall having an electrical outlet. While this patent allows for a transfer for marking openings for electrical outlets, it straddles the width of sheetrock and only allows or one openings in a horizontal direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,943,704 issued on Feb. 3, 2015 to William Lee Scammel discloses an Apparatus for Locating Fixture Boxes and the Like. This patent also requires installation between the floor and ceiling. Because the device will occupy the same location where a cabinet will be installed and does not mark a back of a cabinet it is not operable for the intended purpose.
What is needed is a marking transfer device that locates all of the openings and holes from one surface and can transfer the plurality of holes and locations to the back surface of a cabinet. The proposed transfer tool for cabinet holes provides the solution for not only cabinets, but can also be used with sheetrock, drywall and other marking needs where the markings can be made to either side or mirror side.